change is for the better
by painwithoutlove43
Summary: will jessimae with the help of the jonas brothers be able to raise her younger sisters when she is only 17 herself?
1. Chapter 1

Jessimae's pov:

My name is Jessimae well my real name is Jessica, but everyone who's anyone calls me Jessimae. I have red hair that's cut in a bob, and green eyes. Today I woke up and went in my closet (it's like a minni-mall) tofind my outfit. I finally found this really cut babydoll tee, it's black with silver glittery stars and black and white stripes on the collar around my waist and end of my sleeves.(so cute.) Anyways I then tried to find a pair of casual pants (jeans) to wear. After ripping my closet apart, clothes everywhere, on the floor lay my dark denim distressed jeans from Aeoropostale. I then found my shoes and my accessories. My shoes are green and black sailor striped ballet flats. I put my eyeliner, chocolate brown eyeshadow and marykay lipgloss on along with my white aviators. I got my purse and jewelry and purse and headed downstairs to get breakfast. So I am now in the food pantry looking for my fruitloops. After I couldn't find them I went to the table only to find an empty fruitloops box and an innocent face looking up at me. "omg I can't believe you, those were my fruitloops,get your own box!!" I said. Then I went and got some juice and a granola bar, then I walked out to catch the bus. Which I almost missed ,y day pretty much went like this. At the end of the day I heard someone say "Jessimae, Jessimae." I looked to see where the noise is coming from and my sisters are two feet away, oh no, I braced myself. "omj, omj, omj,omj aaaaaaa!" they screamed so loud I had to check my hearing and then I asked" what's going on?" Alicia answered "we have a surprise for you and a gift for us." All I said was "oh" and did the furrowed brow thing lol. Me and my sisters got on the bus and walked home. I went to my room sat down and started on my sketchbook assignment. Suddenly I had a great idea for a song I got my poem/lyrics notebook out along with my guitar and this is what I wrote

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave

Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made

Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life

Heroes are made when you make a choice You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right

(lyrics from superchick the songs called hero)

I got done singing and I realize Alicia was listening(we're in a band). "what" I ask "nothing except we will be having guests over and the parentals already said it was okay, oh and by the way happy 17 birthday wooo!" she said. "oh k well I'm going to write another song before I call it quits and don't mess up the house too bad I have to clean tonight k." I said. Yeah she said "I'll make sure to dirty the house." I made a you better not face, and she said "just kidding!"

So I went back to writing this is what I wrote,

I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only the see girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

(And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution)

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

Everything that I want to be  
I am confidence and in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution.

(another song from superchick)

Somewhere in the middle of writing I heard the doorbell ring and it sounded like three boys, but if or parents said it was ok I guessed it was so I went back to writing now that I'm done I'm going to go downstairs(to spy). I checked myself in the mirror before I went down I don't know why I mean no guy thinks I'm cute anyways. And I headed down the stairs. I yelled "girls where are you?" and they said "in the game room." "ok I said I'm going to start dinner how much do I need to make?" and they yelled "enough for six, but hold on we're all coming in their to pick out what we want."


	2. Chapter 2

when they walk in the kitchen i have my back turned i'm at the sink washing my hands when i hear the phone ring pain without love pain i can't get enough pain i like it rough cause i'd rather feel pain then nothing at alll. I turn around to answer my phone and see my sisters with three really cute guys anyways i pick up the phone and i hear a man say "hello may i speak to a miss jessica swiger" i say "this is her, may i ask who is calling?" "yes this is officer ubmoonin, i'm afraid i have some bad news." right then and there i felt my face fall "how bad?" i asked "i'm truly sorry miss but we need you to come identify your parents bodies." "o ok" is all i say and hang up. Then it dawns on me and i feint. "jessimae, jessimae!" i hear some one say in a blurred voice "omg ohh no" i say while opening my eyes a tears slides down my cheek. kevin says everyone go to the livingroom me and jessimae are going to talk." "ok" they say in unison with worried faces when they're out of earshot he says whats wrong "i i i i the um police guy just called and told me i need to go down and identify my parents bodies" i say kevin doesn't say much "should we tell everyone?" "not yet i wanna make sure first" i say "i have to be strong for my sisters" and i breakdown and cry he comforts me with the best hug ever "i'll go with you, we'll tell them your friends boyfriend just broke up with her and we're going for moral support,ok?" "  
"yea, thank-you i don't even know you i mean you don't have to be so nice thanx." i say exasperated "go get your jacket, purse and shoes and meet me at the door.

Kevins POV

we walk in the kitchen and i see a girl i'm 99.9 sure that it's the a's sister(alicia and andrea) her phone starts ringing she turns around to answer it towards the end of the call her face falls so to speak she finishes the call and faints . come to find out she has to go identify her parents bodies i'm going with her for moral support so currently i'm headed towards the living room to give a false explanation of what happened until we're sure that it is her parents. "hey kev what's wrong" nick asks "her friends boyriend broke up with her and we're going to go for morale support it should take about 20 minutes." i say "that's it" joe asks "yes" just then jessimae walks down the stairs and alicia says "your such a drama queen tell marshmallow to suck it up!" and i expected jessimae to break down and cry but to my amazement she says "fruitloops explains everything." "whatever" andrea says. i walk over and take her hand "you ready." i ask joe gives me the back off look but i don't care "yes" she says.

jessimaes pov:

kevin comforts me after i tell him what's wrong and he tells me to go get my stuff. i get my stuff luckily i grabbed my phone before coming upstairs i fixed my makeup and headed down stairs where my sister gave me the third degree but i just answered with sarcasm kevin walked over and grabbed my hand he's so sweet i think i saw joe give him a look but i could be wrong i have been wrong many times before,but hasn't everyone? i geuss i spaced out because i heard kevin say "we're here." "ok" i say i unfasten my seatbelt and get out he takes me by the hand and we walk in up to the desk we go. "may i help you?" a police officer asks, "yes,we're here to identify my parents body." "is he" he said motioning towards kevin "related?' "no" i said "but, he is a close family friend and i need him" i say "well come on misses and sir" he says i look at kevin and he gives my hand a small squeeze and we start to walk


End file.
